Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a goods system and a method for a goods system. Further a circulation system comprising a circulation of a print product is concerned.
Description of Related Art
It is known from prior art to sell goods, for example bicycles, to customers through a dealer. Those goods are manufactured in a factory and sold by a branded company usually through an importer to a dealer who in turn sells the goods to customers. It is a drawback in this case that the products are comparatively expensive due to the long trade chain. It is further a drawback that such dealer has a comparatively small range of goods. The branded company is a bicycle manufacturer, for example. By way of example, the latter offers a range of six bicycle models in two colors, in four sizes and three types of equipment, whereby 144 variants can be provided. Due to its limited storage space and potential circle of customers, the dealer offers only 15 bicycles out of this range in respective different variants and thus only a fraction of the possible variants. It would be more advantageous when the dealer could offer all variants and thus a total range of goods (full range).
Moreover it is known from prior art to sell goods via the Internet through an online dealer to customers. These online dealers usually offer a wide range and are able to centrally offer the same. Hence the costs for the goods are lower, thereby a sales price of the goods being reduced. It is a drawback in this case that a potential customer cannot physically inspect the goods of the online dealer, but can only have a virtual look at them. Hence a “look and feel” test, as it is called, of a product is not possible. As a result, a large part of the goods sold is returned by the customer, which incurs costs.
Furthermore, it is known from prior art to promote goods by advertisements via a circulation system, for example through a daily newspaper. A potential customer is intended to be induced to acquire the promoted goods from a conventional dealer or an online dealer or from a direct distributor. It is a drawback that the incentive for sale through the advertisements is comparatively low.